Roam With Me
by Lthien
Summary: "Morgana closed her eyes, trying to think of how everything appeared. Arthur was as he was now...so that meant that, if her dream was to happen, it would happen soon." Morgana has seen Merlin's death, a vision in which Merlin's blood stains Arthur's hands. Can she save Merlin? Can his fate be changed? What of her own? Dark!Merlin. Mergana. Angst, death, and blood. ;)
1. The Vision

Morgana groaned in her sleep, her raven head tossing relentlessly upon her silk pillow. Her eyes flashed gold beneath her lids, her irises darting back and forth. Arthur appeared before her, his face solemn and his eyes cold, the image glitch-like in appearance. The witch shivered in her sleep, the prince's eyes chillingly reminding her of his father's own. The image changed then, and Morgana gasped aloud.

Merlin, Arthur's very own man-servant, stared up at his prince, his eyes broken and red-rimmed. He was tied up, his arms bound with a robe, behind his back. Merlin was tied to a stake. Morgana's breath quickened, confused still as the dream shifted once more to see Arthur nodding his head to someone—or something.

 _Fire! Fire!_ Morgana wanted to cry as she saw a hand light the hay beneath Merlin's boots. _Merlin! Merlin!_ The witch roared in her unconsciousness, tears running down her cheeks as Merlin began to cry out in pain. It was horrific to watch, the man she now considered a friend, as Merlin's skin bubbled and darkened, his youth being destroyed as the flames licked at his face—at his very blood.

Morgana was weeping openly in her sleep now, her nightmare yet to relinquish her. Arthur's facial expression never changed. It was so cold. The prince continued to watch as Merlin screamed his name for the very last time, unfazed. The last thing she saw was the light leaving Merlin's blue eyes—the man no longer a man…no longer alive.

Morgana woke sobbing, the lady trembling in fear and nausea. She covered her mouth as she felt she was about to be sick. Oh Gods, she could smell it still…Merlin's flesh. Her clammy hands wrapped themselves around her clean chamber pot just in time before she was puking her guts out.

What was happening? Why did she see such a thing? Morgana was weeping harder as she tried to think of what Merlin could have done—would do—to deserve such a punishment. Merlin was her friend—was _Arthur's_ friend (even if he didn't admit it out loud). Merlin was a sweet man, possibly too kind for his own good, and her heart had just begun to beat a little harder when he smiled at her.

Morgana's dreams were coming true, as of late, and the thought of that alone had her puking once more. Arthur and Sofia, she knew that something had happened—something Merlin luckily intervened. Morgana wiped her mouth quickly, happy that Gwen hadn't barged in like she had before. The lady pushed her raven locks from her face and pinned her hands there, pacing.

Merlin was going to die. Merlin was going to die by _Arthur's_ hand. Morgana closed her eyes, trying to think of how everything appeared. Arthur was as he was now—young, not a shadow of a beard in sight, no wrinkles—so that meant that, if her dream was to happen, it would happen soon.

" _No_ ," Morgana gasped hotly, beads of sweat rolling down her face to chase after her tears. She rushed to the window and pulled back the blinds, half tearing them off the rod. She blinked as the sun attacked her unprepared irises, hissing and covering her eyes. Laughter caught her ears and her blood ran cold as she looked down.

Arthur and Merlin were bickering as usual, Arthur clutching one armored shoulder a little too overdramatically. Usually Morgana would roll her eyes when Arthur went to push Merlin. Not this time. When she saw Arthur push Merlin a little too harshly, the gangly man swaying on his feet, she saw red behind her eyes. All of a sudden the glass cracked, jagged lines like veins cutting across Arthur's neck like a sign. Morgana chose to ignore this, her emerald eyes locking onto Arthur as if she expected him to run Merlin through with the sword he had in his hand.

Morgana hated Uther and now her blood began to run cold for his son. The raven beauty looked down at Merlin worriedly despite watching as the poor fool's head flew back in a fit of laughter, unknowing of his cruel fate. It was his laugh that had her heart swell in her chest, as well as her eyes. She could not let this happen. Merlin could not die…never. She would not allow it.

Morgana ran from her room, grabbing her robe on the way out, damning shoes. She almost ran into Guinevere then, her handmaiden looking at her teary eyes and flushed face with thousands of questions Morgana just could not answer. She flew from her room, her tears running down her face unbidden. She had to warn Merlin. No. She had to _save_ Merlin.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I've been trying to write this story down for a loonnnggg time now. As said before, this is based on my YouTube vid "Where the Lonely One's Roam" Dark!Merlin & Morgana! I finally wrote it down and I'm super excited about it. Hopefully the writing continues to flow as nicely as this chapter did haha. **

**Song: "Where the Lonely One's Roam" by Digital Daggers.**

 **Leave me a comment? You like it? Leave it? Let me know! :)**

 **Best wishes as always,**

 **Lthien**


	2. Pendragon's Do Not Change

"Won't you come out,  
I've been waiting for you,  
Holding my breath,  
Til my body turned blue,  
You've got everything to lose,  
Yeah I'm waiting on you…"

Digital Daggers—"Where the Lonely One's Roam"

* * *

Merlin's day was going by very smoothly not two hours ago. That is, before a rookie knight had gotten too cocky, swinging a bloody mace around like a madman. Arthur was hit. Well, his shoulder was. The young warlock was currently in the armory, grunting as he tried to force Arthur's left shoulder plate back into place. He hit it with a hammer again, his arm feeling the blow instead of the metal.

Merlin shook his head, wiping the sheen of sweat off his brow with the back of his hand. He sighed, stepping away from the bent piece, putting the useless hammer down. Though he was glad that it was just Arthur's _armor_ that was wounded, fixing the damn thing was impossible. There was no way that he could possibly get the dent out, it was just too messed up!

Why was Arthur so adamant that _he_ fix it anyways? The prince should have just given it to a blacksmith. Okay, sure, Merlin laughed when Arthur happened to be hit, but it was only because of the rookie knight's _oh shit_ facial expression! He wasn't laughing at Arthur! Never!

Merlin sighed again, deeper, and slapped a hand to the back of his neck. Arthur was teasing him more than usual as of recent—bullying him really. Merlin didn't really know why either. He thought that they were just becoming real friends…Arthur was an all right guy when his mask of princely bravado faltered. Right now though? Yeah, he was a jerk.

Merlin bit his lip, his eyes flashing with mischief. He looked both ways, checking if he was truly alone. If Arthur was truly adamant that he fix the armor, he bloody well would fix it…just in his own way. Smiling at the silence, Merlin rubbed his hands together and then placed both on the armor.

" _Quæque sarcirent vinculo hoc isto,"_ Merlin breathed, his eyes flashing an enchanting gold. The armor immediately began to mend itself, possibly becoming better than it was before. Merlin smirked down at it, his blue eyes smug. "Take that, dollop head!"

Someone harrumphed behind Merlin. "Talking to yourself, are we, Merlin?" Merlin jumped, spinning around to find Arthur behind him, his back pressed against the wooden door of the armory.

"A-Arthur," The warlock gasped, his heart in his throat. He backed up and ended up knocking the table off balance, Arthur's armor clattering to the ground behind him, the prince cursing aloud.

"What are you doing, you idiot?!" Arthur roared. Merlin blinked at him lamely before getting down on hands and knees to pick it all up, embarrassed. Arthur sighed, bending down to help. The prince bit his lip, watching as Merlin picked up his armor without looking at him.

"I didn't mean to frighten you," Arthur apologized stiffly, placing his armor back on the table as Merlin did, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Merlin sent him an odd look, confused, before his eyes settled on the armor upon the table once more. "I just came to apologize for earlier…It wasn't fair of me to ask such an impossible reque— _how the hell_?" Arthur finished with a gasp, picking up his perfect shoulder plate. Merlin still avoided his master's eye, nervous. Arthur looked at Merlin in awe, his blue eyes wide. "Merlin, did you do this?"

"Yes," Merlin answered with a nod. Arthur looked confused and impressed at the same time.

"But…how? Merlin, this is plated with _steel_. It should have been impossib—"

"Obviously it isn't as strong as you think it is," Merlin snapped irritably, honestly frightened by Arthur's nosiness. The prince's mouth snapped shut and his eyes darkened. He then practically slammed the piece down, childishly, the wood groaning and splintering. Merlin refused to flinch, looking his prince head-on, challenging him.

Arthur's blood boiled under his skin, Merlin's ever stubbornness grating on his nerves. All the boy did was challenge him—test him, and Arthur had never had anyone do that before. He was impressed and angry at the same time. Merlin should know his place.

"Then do the rest— _all of it_." Arthur hissed, enjoying how Merlin's eyes widened in shock. "If it is so easy for you, I expect my armor to be pristine. No dents, no dullness. Do you hear me, Merlin?" Merlin's eyes misted a bit and he bit his bottom lip so he wouldn't damn himself further.

" _Yes_." Arthur must not have liked his acid-like tone because the prince's face inched closer to Merlin's own, his demeanor serious and his blue eyes pissed. Merlin looked away, red-eyed and humiliated.

"Yes, _what_ , Merlin?" Merlin looked at him then, his eyes furious. Arthur smirked. "I'd watch the next words you say. I really would." Merlin gulped down his fury, forcing an overly done smile upon his full lips.

"Yes _, my lord_ ," Merlin said with as much fake cheerfulness as he could muster, the warlock wishing that Arthur would just leave him alone. Arthur backed away then, his eyes still cold. He then gestured to the rest of his armor, saying, "Take your time," as he walked out of the armory, throwing Merlin one more arrogant look before disappearing completely. Merlin waited for a full minute of dead silence before he cursed loudly, his hands tangling in his ebony hair.

Arthur was such an ass! Why did he have to be so nosy? Why did it matter _how_ he got the job done? The warlock wiped his wet eyes with his tunic sleeve, feeling empty and full of rage. He sat down at the table, pushing the armor out his way—not caring when some of it clattered to the floor again. He buried his face in his arms, trying not to burst.

 _Why have powers if you can't use them?_ Merlin wanted to scream, frustrated with his stunted gifts. He wanted to send Arthur flying, his magic prickling under his skin. His eyes glowed gold beneath the shield of his arms, his tears liquid sunshine. A drop or two ran down the bridge of his nose to seep into the wood. The warlock glared at them, more golden tears seeping out before he roughly wiped his eyes, huffing. He just couldn't stand himself…his helplessness in that moment. He was so humiliated and all he wanted to do was to go home. Damn prophesy and fate…sometimes it just felt like it was never worth it.

"… _Merlin_ ," Gasped a familiar, bell-like, voice and Merlin spun around to find Morgana standing at the door, her beautiful face frozen with fear. She looked ill.

"M-my lady," Merlin croaked. He inwardly winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. He wiped his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry to shock you," Morgana mumbled awkwardly, the purple under her eyes darkening as she stepped more into the light. "I-I was looking for you…I saw you earlier on the field. But you weren't there…I-I just saw Arthur walk the other way and I…!" Morgana began to babble, her eyes filled to the brim with fear. Merlin went to her, placing a calming hand against her shoulder. Merlin noticed her bare feet then, the bottoms looking like she had been walking through mud. Even her robe looked as if she had drug the ends in dirt. Merlin immediately began to shrug off his jacket, offering it to her. Morgana refused it and Merlin frowned deeper.

"Morgana, what is wrong? Why are your feet bare? What has frightened you so?" The warlock asked urgently, ready to bolt for Gaius. Morgana's face darkened at the tear stains upon his flushed cheeks, stepping closer into his personal space. Merlin flushed further under her stare, trying to look away.

"Arthur yelled at you again, didn't he?" Morgana hissed and Merlin's skin blossomed with goosebumps. He closed his eyes and nodded. He could practically feel the energy in the room shift then.

"When isn't he yelling at me?" Merlin said, trying to crack a poor joke. Morgana didn't look amused. She looked pissed—furious even.

"Did he hit you?" Merlin blinked at her in shock. Arthur had never laid a hand on him. What was Morgana even askin—? "Merlin. Did. He. Hurt. You?" Morgana asked more harshly, her hands reaching up to grasp onto his face. Her eyes roamed his body, taking in the way he held himself, everything.

"What? N-no," Merlin murmured, hacking out a forced laugh, pulling her hands away from his face. Her words were just too odd. "I've just been on his bad side lately...He has never hit me." Morgana didn't look convinced.

"I should have gotten here sooner then—put the arrogant fool in his place!" Morgana looked as if she could bite her own tongue her teeth were gnashing so fast. The venom in her voice resonated within Merlin's very veins. His magic bubbled in warning in his ears and he half felt the need to shut his eyes just in case they somehow glowed. His magic was reacting to her anger?

"Morgana, _please_ ," Merlin begged her when her voice began to bounce off the walls. "He's an ass, he can't help it…He can—"

"So help me if you say 'he can change' I will explode!" Morgana snapped irritably, immediately reminding Merlin more of herself as she turned away from him, black curls flying. She placed her hands upon the table where Arthur's armor lay, glowering. " _Pendragons don't change_ …" She growled, her back tensing like that of a cornered cat. Merlin shivered at the hostility, Kilgharrah's words of warning ringing in his head.

"Morgana, should I go get Gaius? You're frightening me...Maybe he can help."

"He cannot help me," Morgana murmured softer, her ebony curls shielding her face from view as she continued to glower at Arthur's armor, her green eyes sharp as glass. She blinked when one piece wobbled a bit, her eyes feeling weirdly irritated. She wiped them not realizing how they glowed in the mirror-like steel before her. Merlin walked closer to Morgana, his expression gentle and cautious. He didn't notice her eyes either.

"Can I help you, then?" Merlin asked softly, cautiously placing a warm hand on her narrow shoulder. Her back relaxed under his warmth. Morgana smiled, her heart swelling with light, despite herself. She turned towards him, Merlin backing away when he felt they were too close again, awkward. Merlin looked down, his face blushing when Morgana stepped closer still. He blinked in shock when the lady's pale right hand lifted his chin and forced him to look into her crystal green eyes, tears budding there.

"My only wish is to help you, Merlin," Morgana said wearily, her bottom lip trembling as she remembered how the manservant's flesh boiled and charred before her very eyes. Morgana so wanted to cry then, scream at him what she saw, but she couldn't. How could she tell him without making herself look insane?

Merlin looked extremely worried then, the young man grasping onto her chilly fingers to pull them away from his face. He didn't release her hand. "Help me by helping you," he said even gentler, watching as a rogue tear rolled down Morgana's pale face.

To Morgana's shock, Merlin's eyes darkened and he grew ever the more cautious, licking his lips. "…Was it another dream?" Morgana couldn't help the gasp that escaped her throat, or the way it more or less ended like a strangled sob. Merlin's eyes widened and he nodded, looking frightened. The warlock started backing away then, releasing her hand. "Wait here, I'm going to get Gaiu—"

" _No_!" Morgana screamed and Merlin blinked at her, freezing where he stood. Morgana let out a deep breath, the tendons in her neck strained. Morgana stepped closer to Merlin yet again, trying to find a way to explain. "I will tell you but you have to promise not to think me mad. I know you all think I'm crazy…but I just can't help what I _see_. Last time you ran from me…Even now your footing tells me that you are ready to run…" Morgana trailed off and Merlin felt shame seep into his bones. She was right, he did feel like running. The prophesy…The warnings. Morgana couldn't believe her visions to be true. But…she looked worse than she did last time, hysterical with fear. Only this time it didn't look like the fear was for herself, and Merlin didn't like the way her eyes looked at him…

"…Will you run from me yet again, Merlin?" Morgana asked him, her emerald eyes uncharacteristically dark. Merlin sighed and forced himself to relax, shaking his head. He stepped closer to her, telling himself to trust his own judgement—to trust in his friend.

"I will not…run," Merlin told her and Morgana nodded her head softly, her gentle smile making Merlin smile one of his own. Morgana's facial expression darkened then and she reached for both of his hands, her tears returning as she ran her thumbs upon his calloused fingers.

"…You may want to after I tell you what I saw," Morgana murmured sadly, her body trembling with fear. Merlin looked truly frightened then as he allowed the lady to settle him down in a chair, Morgana never releasing his hands as she sat at the table across from him, Arthur's armor forgotten as Morgana began her tale.

* * *

 **A/N: I should really be writing a college paper but this is more fun… :) Thank you for all the comments last chapter! I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story! I hope you guys continue to enjoy it! I can't promise that I will be able to update like I have been. I've just had an oddly free weekend so far…That is a rarity nowadays lol. I'm going to try to update on my other stories too but idk…that may be pushing it haha.**

 **Hope to see you guys soon! Please continue to comment, bad or good! It really helps me grow as a writer! :D**

 **Best wishes as always,**

 **Lthien**


	3. Damning the Consequences

"Say you have a little faith in me,  
Just close your eyes and let me lead,  
Follow me home…"

Digital Daggers, "Where the Lonely One's Roam"

* * *

Morgana was right, Merlin did want to run. But his legs didn't want to work. He was frozen.

"… _What_?" Merlin managed to get out, the word more like a huff of air. He stared at Morgana, wide-eyed and stiff. Her words just didn't make sense. He licked his lips, managing to shake his head. "Arthur…"

"You should have seen his eyes," Morgana told him simply, her mouth thinned. Merlin clamped his mouth shut then, sitting back in his chair, unblinking. Morgana let him, her heart pounding in her ears. She had no idea what to do now. Run? The thought of Merlin leaving alone had her squeezing his clammy hands all the more tighter. If Merlin were to leave, she would join him. She hated the castle…the man who held her in it.

Merlin's eyes flickered back and forth wildly, his eyes glassy. Nothing made sense. Morgana must have seen someone else…something else. _Anything_ else. His left hand fidgeted upon his lap, his magic sizzling beneath his fingerprints. To say it was upset—his _magic_ —would be a horrible understatement. His magic cried in misery, and it hurt. It wept for Albion, denying Morgana's damning words with all its being.

 _Liar! Witch! Arthur, Arthur!_ Merlin's magic trembled, begging for Merlin to run after his prince and prove Morgana wrong. Merlin refused, dazed as he was, even when his magic pressed painfully against his skin as if trying to force his legs to move.

Merlin…God, Merlin felt broken, used, and lost. He had almost been in Camelot a year in a half now. He thought he was making progress with Arthur—so did his magic. It didn't matter if Merlin was pissed with the prince, his magic soared whenever Arthur was anywhere near him. _Protect and serve!_ It told its master, and Merlin did his best to ignore its pleas to no avail. He was frightened. Petrified. The only possible reason why Arthur would ever have him executed was if he found out he possessed magic. His magic quietened then, so silent within him that Merlin felt like dying.

"…It doesn't make sense," Merlin murmured lifelessly, after what felt like hours, his eyes still yet to blink. Morgana squeezed his hands tighter still, trembling. Merlin was staring at nothing. He forced his heavy lips to move. "Destiny…everything that I have done… _shadow_." Morgana's eyebrows furrowed, confused.

"Shadow?" The lady asked and Merlin looked her dead in the eyes, jaw locked.

"The _quickest_ ," Merlin told her, the seriousness of his voice sending chills down her arms. It didn't make sense but she nodded anyways, gnawing on her bottom lip. They sat in silence, Morgana's premonition tearing about the stillness in the room, as if they both waited for their world to end.

Suddenly Merlin made a strangled sound, Morgana's head whipping up to find the man's eyes welling up with tears and an emotion she could never understand hollowed within them. He sat statuesque as his tears fell, the drops running down his face like an endless stream, horrible.

" _Merlin_ ," Morgana murmured sadly and cupped his face in her chilled hands, Merlin trying to pull away from her. It was as if he wasn't crying at all, the way he held himself so calm…so eerily withdrawn, and Morgana began to weep along with him, pulling him closer. Merlin went limply, allowing the lady to press his face into her soft shoulder, her arms wrapped securely around him. Merlin kept his hands firmly planted in his lap, trying to reign in whatever control he had over his powers.

The torches upon the walls flickered angrily and the temperature dropped a good ten degrees, the stone walls like a prison. Morgana hissed at the sudden cold, planting her chin upon Merlin's stiff right shoulder, her eyes widening when she saw how her breath created a puff of steam. She slowly pulled away from Merlin, her eyes widening still when Merlin's lifeless eyes silently glowed amber, blank and uncaring.

" _Magic_ ," The sear gasped, her emerald eyes wide with taught fear and confusion. Morgana started to pull away, frightened and angry, but Merlin caught her by her wrists, pulling her closer still. Merlin could hear both his magic and Kilgharrah scream at him to stop then, but he didn't—didn't want to.

"Yes…I have it," Merlin told her, seeing no other way out—not that he cared at this point. From her words, he was a dead man anyway. "Had it since birth." Merlin paused then, unsure if his next words were something he should say. He said them anyway, damning Kilgharrah and Gaius. "So have you." He winced when Kilgharrah threatened to deafen him, the warlock surprised that the castle walls didn't tremble in his rage. Or that his head didn't burst. The warlock had problems listening to what Morgana said next, his ears ringing.

"N-no…I-I…" Morgana denied pathetically, her head turning from side to side as she waited for king Uther to suddenly charge in and carry both of them away. Merlin grabbed her face much like she did before him, gently forcing her to remain still. He looked her in her eyes, his magic on full display now.

"It was wrong of me to deny what powers the Gods have granted you, my lady…and what pains you have had to suffer in solitude." Morgana's eyes felt wet and Merlin wiped away her falling tears with his thumbs, continuing on. "I have failed you for so long, Morgana, and still you have come to my aid when I do not deserve it." Merlin winced openly, the man looking as if he was buckling in on himself. Morgana blinked at him in confusion, still unknowing of the furious dragon who raged on within his master's head.

"You _do_ ," Morgana told him shakily, her irises blurred away with tears. "Merlin you so very much do!" Merlin gave her a bitter smile, his eyes misty, but he shook his head in denial. "I have known of your gifts for a while now. Gaius has known—as well as others—" Merlin gasped then, Morgana calling his name. "F-forgive me," The warlock panted, pained. He could not seem to shut Kilgharrah up; even with his Dragon Lord powers—the serpent was relentless. "I-I cannot stay in here for very much longer…" Merlin told Morgana, his eyes screwed shut.

"What is wron—?" Morgana heard it then, Kilgharrah's cry, and she clambered to her feet, pulling a buckling Merlin up along with her. " _What is that_?!" The sear cried, covering her ears. Merlin buckled and landed harshly upon his knees, covering his own ears. Morgana screamed then, shrill and high. Merlin passed out, his eyes rolling back in his head. He fell to the floor in a lifeless heap of gangly limbs, Morgana crying out his name despite still covering her ears.

" _Morgana_?!" Arthur's voice rang out from down the hall. The prince suddenly barreled in, like a man possessed, chest heaving from his run. His blue eyes landed upon Merlin, rushing over towards his very limp manservant. He fell to his knees, flipping Merlin upon his back, not caring that it wasn't protocol.

"What is wrong with him?!" The prince roared when he found Merlin's pulse—it was unnaturally fast. He looked up at Morgana, his blond hair mussed and blue eyes blown wide with fear. Morgana had finally quieted, her hands still trembling upon her ringing ears. She too sunk the floor next to Merlin, reaching for him and pushing Arthur's hands away.

" _Don't touch him_ ," Morgana growled despite herself, pulling the limp manservant into her shaking arms. Arthur blinked at her, shocked, and pissed.

"What the hell happened here?" Arthur gasped; blue eyes widening further in horror. " _His ears_!" Merlin's ears were bleeding, droplets oozing down the sides of his limp face. Morgana forgot her anger then, her petrified emerald eyes looking with Arthur's blue ones.

* * *

 **A/N: AND THE PLOT THICKENS. Ho ho ho… I have officially broken away from my video now. Oops. Oh well…This was more interesting and fun.**

 _ **In other words**_ **: I should still be working on my paper but I took a break only to write more, lol!**

 **Thoughts? Hate? Like? :)**

 **Best wishes as always,**

 **Lthien**


	4. Final Exams, aka: I'm alive but barely

**Hey guys...I'm so sorry for my absence. Final exams are slaying me and they require all of my attention at the moment. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have not abandoned this and will return to it very soon. Just a hiatus for a while longer, promise.**

 **I personally hate it when I'm waiting for a story for months w/o word and think that the author has abandoned it. I'm not, lol.**

 **I hope your days are less stressful than mine!**

 **Best wishes as always,**

 **Lthien**


	5. Their Bond

**A/N: SORRY FOR MY EXTREME LATENESS GUYS! My semester just ended…I aced the semester! :)) In other news…Youtube deleted my video for this fanfic… *grumbles bitterly***

* * *

"Say you have a little faith in me,  
Just close your eyes and let me lead,  
Follow me home..."

Digital Daggers—"Where the Lonely Ones Roam"

* * *

"What happened to him?" Gaius inquired roughly, his grey eyes focused on Morgana. The physician currently pressed a damp, cool, cloth upon his ward's sweaty brow. Morgana paused, gnawing on her bottom lip when she felt Arthur's eyes upon her too.

"He fell…obviously," Morgana told them both simply, straightening her back upon her stool. She pointedly avoided their eyes, choosing to look upon Merlin's limp form upon the cot in front of her.

"Obviously," Arthur repeated lifelessly. Morgana shifted upon her stool again, her eyes watching how Merlin arched his neck up, pressing his forehead into the cool washcloth offered to him. Morgana gulped once and then looked the prince in the eye.

"He screamed first…loud, and then he fell. Whether you believe me or not, that is the truth." Morgana looked at both of them, head held high. After all, that was _technically_ the truth. Gaius hummed under his breath whilst Arthur narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why were you in the armory with him, Morgana?" Morgana's emerald eyes darkened."Am I not allowed to go where I please, your _highness_?" Arthur bit his tongue, his anger growing.

" _Yes_ , but you have never shown any interest before now. _Why…_ " Arthur's eyes landed upon his manservant thoughtfully, confused.

"Merlin looked upset," The lady said icily, all accusation. Arthur looked back at her, blue eyes equally as sharp. "I offered him my ear is all," Morgana grit out, her back stiff like a cat's. "You bully him as if he were your _slave_ , not your manservant! And you think you have the right to ask me—!"

"He is _my_ servant!" Arthur growled back. Morgana huffed, openly taken aback, her lips curled upward in misbelief.

"Shush; both of you!" Gaius barked quietly, the tension in the air thick. "Merlin may have a concussion, and you two are only going to bring him unneeded stress!" Arthur gulped, looking apologetic. Morgana reached for one of Merlin's clammy hands, taking it in both of her warm ones. Arthur looked at her as if she had two heads, so did Gaius.

"Will he be all right, Gaius? Truly?" Gaius sighed, allowing Morgana to take the washcloth from his hands. He stood up, looking down at his ward worriedly.

"The blood was not a rich red, therefore it should not be from his brain…However, I'm afraid, it all depends on Merlin now. I have no real idea on the extent of his injuries…" Gaius trailed off, eyes solely on Morgana. "We shall know when he wakes up, I'm sure."

"Hmm," Morgana mumbled, drowning the washcloth in a bucket of cold water.

"Yes," Arthur agreed, Morgana peering up at him from beneath her eyelashes. Arthur got up from his stool then, glancing down at Merlin and then Morgana. "Merlin will tell us everything." The prince looked at Gaius then. "I have to report to my father of what has happened—the cause of my absence. Tell me when he awakens, Gaius—I want a full report from him…from his own lips." He looked at Morgana when he said this, the lady openly glaring up at him.

"Yes, sire," Gaius replied softly, bowing his head. Arthur left, Morgana's eyes boring holes in the back of his golden head.

"Oh, he irritates me so," Morgana said bitterly after he was truly gone, irritated. Gaius sighed as he took Arthur's stool.

"He has his moments," Gaius agreed and Morgana blinked at him in shock. Gaius smiled stiffly at her. Morgana looked away, Merlin's words from earlier filling her mind. Gaius knew of her magic—knew of Merlin's. He wanted to hide it; hide something that was a part of both of them.

He couldn't be trusted. Merlin could not trust him anymore.

Morgana's hand curled around Merlin's limp hand again, her grip tight. Gaius' eyes followed her hand, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You two seem…close," Gaius commented softly, unsure of what else to call it. "I have never seen you show so much care for my ward, my lady. Not like you are now, anyway." Morgana's lips thinned and she looked down at Merlin kindly.

"…He shared something dear to his heart with me, I as well. I-I don't know how else to explain it other than he and I have a bond of some sort…" Gaius' eyes widened, an emotion Morgana could not catch flashing in his old eyes. "He is a kind soul," Morgana said simply, her grip lessening. "…He does not deserve to serve in the shadows." The lady looked Gaius in the eyes then, watching how the man stiffened.

"No," Gaius said, his voice high-pitched. "Do not think you have to stay here, my lady. I'm sure you have something bette—"

"I will stay with Merlin," Morgana told him firmly, no room for argument. Gaius snapped his mouth shut, nodding his head.

"Very well…I can see he is in good hands." Morgana smiled at him, watching him stand up quickly—too quickly. "If he looks to wake up, call me." Morgana nodded at him once before he left, the physician's eyes flickering at her once more. Morgana watched him go with a peculiar darkness in her eyes, her jaw stiff. She clasped Merlin's limp hand in both of her own then, a possessiveness there—protective. Without her knowing, her eyes glowed a charming amber—the color hiding power she herself was not aware of.

She would protect Merlin. She would protect him with everything she had.

* * *

As Arthur walked down the corridor, his brain was churning. Morgana showed so much dedication to his manservant. Sure, they had been courteous to each other in the past but this was something different…Morgana was _protective_ of Merlin—extremely protective of him.

Arthur was the one to take Merlin to Gaius, his manservant alarmingly limp in his arms. Morgana had been at his heels, and Arthur felt that, if he weren't there to carry him, _she_ would. The prince had never seen the lady so frantic…not over anyone.

Arthur had known the lady Morgana all his life—his father taking her in when they were both young. The change he had seen in Morgana in the last thirty minutes was something he had never seen before…Morgana had never expressed the desire to be near someone like she had with Merlin; not even with her maidservant Guinevere.

Merlin was special?

Arthur's jaw locked when something occurred to him, the prince pausing at his father's door.

…Were they a couple? When did it happen? How had it happened? How long…?

Arthur had warned Merlin before of his advances—if that's what they were. His father would not have it, even if Morgana weren't his daughter. Morgana was the daughter of nobility—royalty. Merlin, well…Merlin was a nobody—in his father's eyes anyway. No name, no title…No, they could not be together. It was impossible.

Arthur's hand paused on the brass door handle, his stomach churning unpleasantly. Merlin was a good man…a terrible servant, but a good man. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. He needed to talk with his father about the matter immediately.


	6. Control

**A/N: I literally cannot apologize enough for leaving this for so long…I hope you guys have been doing well, and that you still enjoy this chapter! (I'm going to update this more often from now on!)**

* * *

"You're telling me that your idiot of a manservant has been attacked?" Uther boomed, the man restless as he looked upon his son. Arthur blinked at him, jaw clenched.

"Yes, Merlin appears to have passed out." Arthur told him, his voice tight. "I have sent Leon to investigate, but it does not look like someone attacked him…" Uther huffed and plopped in his throne, his facial expression haughty.

"So he's just an anemic then; weak?" Arthur squeezed his eyes shut with a sigh.

"He is badly injured sire…blood came from his ears. I do not think this is a simple case. Gaius is horribly confused, and worried. Merlin, rail or not, he has always been rather healthy…" _When he isn't risking his neck,_ Arthur thought to himself bitterly. "He is in a lot of pain…"

"Morgana is with him now?" Uther said, his eyes lit with worry. "You've left her alone with him? What if she is attacked too, Arthur? There is something else going on here…I can feel it in my bones!" It did not take Arthur long to figure out where his father's suspicions lied. However, sorcery did not make sense given the circumstances…

"You think it to be sorcery?" Arthur half laughed, blue eyes wide. "How? What sorcerer would dare enter the citadel, no less the castle?"

"A dead one," Uther growled, his eyes flickering back and forth, thinking over what his son had told him. "You said it yourself, Arthur. Merlin is healthy. Why would blood come from the ears of a healthy person? He did not hit his head; he screamed in pain! Only witchcraft could be as vile to do such a thing…Trust me when I say that your manservant has been outright attacked."

Arthur looked at his father, flabbergasted. As mad as it sounded, his father had a point. From what Morgana had told him, Merlin had been simply upset…by him. But blood from the ears? What could explain that? It was as if Merlin's eardrums had ruptured. And Morgana…

Arthur's jaw clenched tighter. Right. Merlin and Morgana. That was an entirely different story.

"Arthur?" Uther asked, the king watching his son's rigid form closely. "Is there something else you wish to tell me?" There was an underlying of poison in his father's words, and Arthur's stomach twisted in a tight knot.

If he told him of Morgana's… _clinginess_ of his manservant, Uther would be livid. He knows he would. By fault or not, Merlin would suffer from his affections; as would Morgana. Maybe he just needed to investigate it further, before doing anything else. Especially given Merlin's ailing health…

" _Arthur_." Uther repeated, growing angrier by the second. Arthur snapped out of his daze, giving his father what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Me—Morgana, sire. I think I should return to Gaius' chambers and check on the situation."

"Very well," Uther said, somewhat pleased. "I want a thorough investigation, Arthur. And when, or if, Merlin wakes up, I want him brought to me immediately. I want to hear from his own lips what had happened. Also, do not let Morgana stress herself too much…she has such a gentle heart, and I do not wish your servant's health to worry her. If it is a spell, I don't want it to somehow affect her health…Send someone else to watch the boy, if it worries her so much." Arthur couldn't help the roll of his stomach then, the prince struggling to not roll his eyes. His father's _concern_ only went so far, as usual.

"Yes, sire," Arthur said with a slight bow before he walked out of the throne room, and away from his father's demeaning eyes.

* * *

Morgana soothed down Merlin's sweaty brow with a warm wash cloth, her green eyes more tender than they have ever been on him. She squeezed his clammy fingers with her other hand, the man's fingers twitching in response.

"You'll be okay, Merlin." _You have to be_ , she thought to herself and squeezed his fingers again, tighter. She finally had someone. She finally had someone like _her_. Oh, Merlin's magic was so _warm._ It was not frightening at all…so unlike her own. Where had Merlin learned it?

 _'_ _Had it since birth.'_

Oh. _Oh._ Born with magic…Morgana's eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the servant confusedly. Could someone be born with magic? If so, was Merlin damned by his birth? Was he even human then? A spark of taught fear wedged itself in Morgana's throat.

Merlin let out a small sigh, turning his head Morgana's way, the washcloth soothing. Tears sprung to Morgana's eyes, her heart heavy.

No, he was definitely human. And he was so small. How could Merlin hide something like this for nearly a year? In _Camelot_ of all places? From _Arthur_? Had Merlin used his magic? Morgana sucked in a deep breath as realization hit her. Arthur's ridiculously good luck…It wasn't luck; it was _Merlin_.

She had always wondered how Arthur had survived her prophesy…and of the _Lady_ Sophia. Ever since her magic first started showing itself, Arthur had always had a… _cloud_ over his head; even when Arthur was a boy. Death followed him like his own shadow, and it scared Morgana to no end.

Morgana could almost see Death's face lurk over the Prince's shoulder, his bony hand wrapped around Arthur's tan neck…

"…Morgana," rasped a tight, small, voice, and Morgana about overturned her chair. Merlin stared up at her dazedly, his facial expression one of pain. Morgana immediately released her death-grip she had of his fingers.

"I'm so sorry!" Morgana told him, taking hold of his assaulted fingers and rubbing the white flesh, hoping to return the blood flow. "Oh, Merlin, are you all right? You near gave me a heart attack!"

"'y head hurts," Merlin said, raising it to look around. His eyes widened slowly as he realized where he was. "Did I pass out?" He murmured and looked to Morgana for confirmation, then to the tender touch of her hands. Morgana blushed and dropped his hand.

"Do you…Do you remember anything?" Morgana asked softly, almost too soft, scared. "Do you remember, um…" Morgana touched her eyelid with a soft tap, referring to Merlin's golden eyes. Merlin paled a sickly green, and Morgana knew immediately that he remembered everything.

"Oh," Merlin mumbled, seemingly shocked. He looked around again, a taught fear, and then looked at Morgana once more. "I'm so sorry." Merlin told her, his voice sincere and sad. Morgana gave him a soft, small, smile, looking down at her lap. She gulped once, blinking back tears.

"You're here now, right?" Morgana asked him softly, lonely and unsure. She was so frightened; frightened of herself, and of Merlin, and magic in general. She had been alone for a long time now. Alone in a place that hated what she herself did not understand.

" _Forevermore_ ," Merlin told her surprisingly strong. He forced himself up in the cot, Morgana fussing at him to stop. He did not listen and grasped both of her hands instead, his blue eyes wet. "Please don't be frightened of your gift. Magic can be so wonderful, and so happy." He leaned in closer to her spaced, Morgana inching closer herself. "Do not be frightened of yourself, my lady. What Uther has told you is wrong; magic is not evil…" Merlin's and Morgana's eyes darkened alike, both undoubtedly thinking of all the death Uther has left in his wake; of _their_ blood.

"How can it be?" Morgana joked with a soft smile, and Merlin's face immediately turned red. Morgana watched him with growing fondness. He was not as weak as she had originally thought. No, to be born of magic…This man was strong. Possibly more so that she knew.

"Um, Merlin…when you said that you were born with…uh," Morgana began and paused, even softer than before, and Merlin knew what she wanted to ask.

"It is true. I have had it since I was a child…that is why my mother sent me here to Camelot; to _learn_." Merlin's fingers gripped onto the blanket thrown over his waist, his fingers shaking.

"To learn what?" Another voice asked and both magicians sucked in sharp breath when Arthur appeared in the doorway, his facial expression taunt and suspicious. Morgana immediately stood from her stool, her eyes wide and frightened. How much had he heard?! How long had he been listening?! "To learn _what_ , Merlin?" Arthur asked again, icily, his suspicions rising with Morgana's actions and Merlin's shocked facial expression. "What is your reason for coming here?"

"To learn…more of my illness," Merlin murmured pathetically, hoping that it could help explain his current state as well. That is, if Arthur wasn't toying with him and already knew everything. Morgana looked at Merlin in shock, her mouth hanging agape. It was a quick lie, and a clever one! Her arm hairs stood on end at how smoothly the lie escaped the servant's lips, and to Arthur!

"Your…illness?" Arthur repeated, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes filled with something the like of worry. "What illness? Merlin, you have never appeared to be ill before!" Merlin and Morgana both let out a held breath.

"Why do you think I disappear so much?" Merlin lied again, smoother than before, and Arthur snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide.

"Because you're at the tavern! B-because you're lazy! Because—"

"Because I'm _sick_!" Merlin hissed, getting braver now that Arthur was insulting him. He wanted him to feel bad a bit, and it worked wonderfully. Arthur's shoulders drooped, and he looked like the life had been sucked out of him.

"…But, if you're with illness, why have you never told me? Gaius has never said anything about this!"

"Would you have listened?" Morgana asked, jumping in to aid Merlin. Merlin looked at her from the side of his eye, his lips thin-lined. Arthur fumed, his face red.

"Yes I would have listened!" Arthur roared, looking at them both angrily. "You are my servant, Merlin! Why didn't you tell me anything? I…" Arthur thought of all the times he had teased Merlin, and how far those pranks have gone. What if he had hurt him worse?! "What type of illness is it? Is it curable? Are you okay now? You had blood coming from your ears!" Merlin looked at the prince shocked. He looked generally worried about him, and he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"…I don't have a name for it yet," Merlin said softly, a lie and truth all the same. "I'm still learning to control it." He was talking strictly about his magic then, the truth mixed with the lie and Morgana was terribly impressed with him.

"Your symptoms?" Arthur supplied, falling into the trap, and Merlin nodded.

"I have never had blood come from my ears before…" Merlin said truthfully, touching his ears gently. He would have a long talk with Kilgharrah later. The warlock's eyes darkened. Arthur looked horrified at the news.

"Has Gaius said or done anything yet about it? What could be done? Is your head okay?" Arthur rambled on, question after question, stepping further into the room. The prince perched on the edge of Merlin's cot, looking at his servant worriedly. Merlin looked at him in shock.

"…My head just hurts right now. I do not know what Gaius thinks yet…I hope to talk to him soon. Where is he?"

"He may be with my father now," Arthur told him and Merlin and Morgana both felt a chill in their hearts. The prince shocked them both by placing the back of his hand against Merlin's clammy forehead. "Your head doesn't seem feverish anymore, which is good. I'll get Gaius to come check on you."

"…Thank you," Merlin murmured, once again feeling a little bad about his lie. It saved his life, but how far could he string this out? Arthur nodded and looked at Morgana.

"Did you know? Is that why you've been seemingly attached at the hip to him since he fell?" Morgana blushed when she felt Merlin's eyes upon her as well. She nodded and Arthur mimicked her, his eyes sad. "How long have you known?" _How long have you known, and I haven't?_ Arthur wanted to ask.

"N-not very long…" Morgana said truthfully. "He just looked pale, and I was worried about him…"

"I could tell," Arthur said thoughtfully, looking at them both. "Merlin," the prince began, looking the man in the eyes, "If there is something that is bothering you…especially something as extreme as this, please do not hesitate to tell me…I am your master, and I do not wish to see you in this position ever again." Merlin looked down, something like a vise upon his heart. He could never tell Arthur of his magic.

"I understand." Merlin murmured, his fingers tangled in his blanket again.

"Good." Arthur said, pleased. "Sleep for now, but my father wishes to talk with you. He wanted to talk to you when you woke up, but I won't tell him if you won't. Also," Arthur turned to Morgana, "My father does not wish for this to affect you in any way, and wishes that you would retire from Merlin's side. I will send Gwen in your place." Morgana huffed in disbelief.

"'Affect me?' Are you joking? Merlin is the victim here! This has nothing to do about me!" Arthur sighed, agitated.

"You do realize what this could be seen as, right? The two of you close all of a sudden? I thought you two were courting…and I had the mind to tell my father if it had been so." Merlin flushed whilst Morgana's eyes darkened and narrowed.

"That really is none of your business." Morgana hissed like a snake. "My heart is my own, not Uther's to control, or _your's_." Arthur blinked at her, as did Merlin.

"Then…you two…are?" The prince gestured at them with one finger, his face somewhat disturbed. Morgana simply smiled at him. Merlin was the one who told him the truth.

"We are not courting, Arthur!" Merlin told him with a red face, refusing to look him in the eye. Morgana sighed, her fun over.

"Um, okay, good." Arthur said awkwardly, standing up and heading towards the door. "I'll go get Gaius…" Merlin and Morgana both let out a deep breath when he left, looking at each other with a smile. They had so much to talk about, and so much to hide, and they had never felt as calm as they did together. They had lied so smoothly, and they felt like they had control.


	7. The Choice

"Merlin," Morgana said, after knowing Arthur had truly left, the witch's serious facial expression causing Merlin's smile to fall from his face. Her green eyes looked into his blue ones fiercely. He could see the light of her soul in them; the fire. "You now know what I know—what I have _seen_."

Merlin's stomached dropped. "No," the warlock said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He did not want to talk about this now. _Never_.

"Merlin, please, this is a _sign_." Morgana continued on, her eyes growing fiercer by the second. "What has happened here today; this was meant to be!" Merlin shook his head, Morgana's voice pitching higher, hissing at him almost. " _Look at me, Merlin_." The witch begged finally, her voice small and vulnerable; scared. Merlin did, his eyes wet with denial.

"This has nothing to do with _that_." Merlin muttered lifelessly, hopeless. He pressed his hands against his ears, shaking his head still. "He wouldn't hurt me on purpose…" Morgana's eyebrows furrowed curiously, thinking back on the loud screech that had hurt Merlin not an hour before. She thought about him swaying on his feet…Gasping as if he had no air…The blood from his ears. No. Whoever had done this to him had meant to hurt him…to stop him from revealing himself to her.

" _He_ meant it," Morgana told him simply, her voice sure. She sat straighter on her stool, her jaw clenched as she watched Merlin take the information. Merlin looked a mess, his hands tangled in his black locks, blue eyes flickering back and forth madly. He was still in denial, and Morgana's anger grew along with her sorrow. "Merlin, whoever made that Godforsaken growl meant to harm you! Look at your ears! You were _bleeding_ , Merlin!"

" _Stop_ …" Merlin begged softly, fat tears slipping down his cheeks. Morgana huffed, unsure as to why Merlin was being so thickheaded! Wasn't the truth laid out in front of him already?! Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands, pulling them away from his face.

"Look at yourself, Merlin. _Truly_. Look at what has happened to you?" Morgana brought Merlin's hands close to his face, Merlin gasping wetly. There was blood on his hands still; dry and flaking. It smelled strong of copper and made Merlin want to gag.

" _Stop_ …!" Merlin yelled, pulling himself out of Morgana's grasp and clattering out of the bed. The man pressed his back against the door, his chest heaving and eyes wild. Morgana stood too, tears in her eyes.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Morgana cried, her tears streaming like Merlin's own. "You just told me that we were the same! You said that I wasn't alone! I want to help you! What is going on? Merlin, who hurt you like this?!" Morgana advanced upon Merlin, shaking him by the shoulders. "If I could I would show you what I saw, but I can't! I have no control over this…please…Merlin! You have to believe me! You were almost killed today! And for what—revealing your secret? To _me_?!"

"What is going on here?!" A voice cried and Merlin about fell from the room when the door was ripped open by Gaius, the old man's face horrified and confused at the same time. "Merlin! What are you doing out of bed?! What is going on?!" Merlin and Morgana shared a frenzied look, both terrified. Merlin then looked at his mentor meekly, eyes still wet. He shook his head with a sob.

"I…I have to report to the King… _excuse me_." Merlin whispered walking past Gaius and Morgana both, the man wiping his eyes with his shirt sleeve.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, worried and confused. When Merlin did not stop he turned to Morgana. Morgana watched Merlin go with a dark look upon her face, tears in her eyes. She glanced at Gaius once, the man's arm hair standing on end. She passed him as Merlin had before her, her back straight and raven hair flying. He saw her tears fall, and he was sick then, his stomach a giant knot of worry, watching the Lady walk down the opposite hallway with a dark aura over her head.

* * *

Merlin wanted to throw up. What Morgana said couldn't be true. Kilgharrah hadn't been trying to _kill_ him.

He was his _friend_ …he helped him.

Helped Arthur,

He cared for Merlin…

Cared for Arthur,

He would _never,_

Not to Arthur,

Not to him,

…right?

Merlin swayed down the hall, one hand reaching out to steady himself as a wave of nausea punched him in the gut.

What was going on?

Merlin began to pant, the heat of the room swelling unbearably. His throat clenched.

Morgana was wrong.

 _Why was this happening_?

Merlin blinked and found himself to be standing in front of the door he had visited hundreds of times before, a torch in hand. He flew down the same stairs, and called, " _Kilgharrah_!"

Kilgharrah didn't answer.

Melrin looked around wildly. " _Kilgharrah_!"

Still no answer.

Merlin could feel his tears running down his face, and rage like no other in his heart; betrayal.

"KILGHARRAH!"

"Yes, young warlock." Kilgharrah said as he usually did, the dragon landing upon a rigid rock; golden eyes ever watchful. Merlin's sight blurred as he thought of what he was about to ask, his heart heavy.

"Why did you try to kill me?"

Kilgharrah simply watched Merlin for a while, his ancient eyes growing cold and calculating. " **Why did you betray me**?" The serpent responded like the snake he was, smoke in his throat. Merlin was taken aback, sucking in a deep breath.

"Is that what I did?" Merlin asked him icily, his sorrowful tears turning into rage. Kilgharrah's eyes grew darker, his scales standing on end.

" **What darkness you hold, my friend…You have not listened to me**. **You have revealed yourself to the witch**!"

" _So you try to kill me_." Merlin growled, blue eyes harsh. "I reveal myself to someone _like me_ —my _friend_ —and you try to murder me!" Kilgharrah growled himself, standing on his hind legs.

" **She is** _ **not**_ **like you!** **She is not your friend! She is no one's friend! She will be your downfall; the downfall of Albion** —"

"She is more a friend than _you_!" Merlin roared, his eyes flashing golden. Kilgharrah snapped his jaw shut, his eyes widening. "Tell me the truth!" Merlin's voice began to shift, a sinister undertone making Kilgharrah wince and hiss low. Merlin's eyes were a bright gold, his tears lit with his sorrow and magic alike. Merlin whipped the torch in front of him, his lips curling over his teeth.

"Have you seen what Morgana has seen? What she has told me? You know all…have seen this all played out, no doubt! Is Arthur my future, or is he my death?" Kilgharrah flinched, Merlin's voice forcing him into a low bow. The dragon bowing to his _master_.

" **Im…impossible** ," The dragon grumbled, confused and irritated. " **How are you able to do this**?!"

"Answer my question, _snake_!" Merlin demanded, his golden eyes unrelenting and voice commanding. Kilgharrah closed his eyes with a low groan. "ANSWER ME!"

" **Nothing is certain** ," Kilgharrah finally told him, eyes piercing. " **But the Gods have lain before you two paths, young warlock. One of light, and one of true darkness** …"

"Your riddles have grown old," Merlin told the dragon fiercely. "I have been alone for so _long_ ; and now I finally have something—"

" _ **No**_ ," Kilgharrah practically begged.

" _Silence_!" Merlin snapped and Kilgharrah shook fiercely, thick smoke fleeing his snout and mouth alike. "You have betrayed me… _Tried to kill me,_ and you tell me, 'no?' Who are _you_ to me?" Merlin rasped, his voice grower more menacing by the second, darker. Merlin's facial expression turned into one of steel then, cold and ruthless. "Know this, if you ever try to harm me ever again, I will destroy you." Merlin turned his back then, the man showing no fear of the smoke gargling beast behind him. "I no longer need your help. Do not call me, and rot alone in here."

" _ **Merlin**_ ," Kilgharrah begged, warned, as the warlock reached the door. " **Please** …" Merlin paused once, one hand on the door. The warlock looked over his shoulder, his eyes a menacing gold, challenging Kilgharrah. The dragon bowed his head in submission and Merlin left feeling hollow, free, alone, and more powerful than he had ever felt in his entire life.

Merlin's magic tingled his fingertips, sparks sizzling. His eyes had not yet returned to their normal blue, and glowed in the dimly lit hallway, the torch flickering in his hand. With a word the fire went out, and the warlock walked the long corridor from memory alone, his eyes ominous.

From behind him, horrid cries ripped through the stone of the castle, the floor trembling beneath Merlin's feet, begging the man to turn around. Merlin smiled in the dark, feeling a rush like no other run through him as Kilgharrah's cries did. He did not need Kilgharrah. He did not need anyone telling him what to do. No one.

* * *

Morgana gasped as she felt raw power rip through her entire being, the sear's eyes blown wide in awe. Her hand paused where it brushed her hair, the sear pausing. It was the same growl as before that tore through her, only now angry and hurt. She waited for a while, eyes wide with fear. She had no idea what beast the roar belonged to, but she knew that whatever it was had hurt Merlin before, so she felt a weird sense of ease at the beast's sorrow. This cry was so much different than before, and Morgana knew in her soul that Merlin had listened to her. A smile grew upon her lips, the sear somehow knowing that Merlin was all right. She continued to brush her hair, a pleased smile upon her lips.

Perhaps she had someone yet.

* * *

Merlin had not stopped and continued to the main hall, to where the King undoubtedly awaited his report. The warlock stopped before the double doors, the two guards nodding at him once, granting him entry. Merlin was met with the cold, gray, eyes of Uther Pendragon as he entered. Along with his son's bright blue ones. Arthur looked surprised to see him.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed, taking a step forward. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw Merlin's red-rimmed eyes. "You are up so soon—"

"Enough of this," Uther bellowed, shaking one hand in Merlin's direction. Arthur shut his mouth immediately and stepped back, both hands pressed behind his back. Evermore the soldier. Merlin wanted to roll his eyes. He looked at Uther calmly instead, his eyes glassy. Uther ignored this. "Who attacked you?" The King demanded immediately, giving no room for argument.

"No one," Merlin told him simply.

"'No one'?" Uther boomed, "Then tell me what happened! Stop stalling and tell me the truth!" Arthur watched Merlin from the side, his facial expression weary. Merlin took it in stride, trying to stop himself from saying anything stupid. No doubt that was also Arthur's worry.

"I passed out because I am sick." Merlin lied again for the second time that day, smooth. "I have an illness, sire. I fear stress may have been the cause, and I lost consciousness." Merlin could see Arthur's face fall from the corner of his eye, and he felt oddly okay with it. Let him squirm for once.

"Sick? Whatever could ail you other than an empty head? Has Gaius diagnosed it yet?" Merlin ground his teeth. Arthur stepped forward.

"That is why Merlin came here, my lord." Both Uther and Merlin watched him closely. "As you know, Gaius is Merlin's great uncle, so it seems that Gaius wanted to help Merlin find a cause to his symptoms…Merlin told me that they still don't have a diagnosis…The…blood… a new one." Uther looked at his son and then to Merlin.

"Is this true?"

"Yes." Merlin replied simply. Uther huffed.

"Are you fit to work?"

" _Fathe_ —"

"Immediately," Merlin interrupted, Arthur looking at him in shock. Uther looked at him too, undoubtedly calculating his worth.

"Truly," Uther murmured, and when Merlin did not answer he nodded. "Very well. I will take your words into consideration, but I will hear of this _illness_ from Gaius myself, and will be further noted of these… _symptoms_."

Uther was suspicious of him then; no less than usual. Very well.

Merlin smiled with a slight bow. "Of course, sire. I shall return to my previous duties now."

"Go," Uther said, his interest gone. Arthur however was very interested in Merlin's last sentiment and followed after him.

"Merlin, wait!" Arthur called and Merlin stilled, turning around to face his master. Arthur shifted on his feet, awkward. "You don't have to finish my armor…I can have the smithy do it la—"

"No," Merlin said rather icily. "I will finish what I have started. Is there anything else, sire?" The 'sire' slid from Merlin's tongue like poison, and Arthur blinked in shock at the change in his servant.

"No…That will be all, thank you, Merlin." Merlin bowed like a respectable servant and walked away, leaving a very shocked Arthur in his wake.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! And I'm definitely going to start updating this sooner...not daily, but sooner haha. Maybe every few days or so, give and take. :)**


	8. Icarus

Merlin did as he said he would; he finished Arthur's armor. To top it off, he did it _all_ with his magic. He did so in spite of Arthur, Uther, Kilgharrah, and even _Gaius_ …To anyone who had doubted him; and denied him his natural gifts. When Merlin left the armory, he could see himself in the metal, puffy eyes and all.

The warlock went to bed that night immediately after, ignoring Gaius' worried calls, and questions. Merlin could not deal with any of it, not when his blood boiled high in his veins, and his very future seeming to crumble at his feet. No. Merlin went to bed hungry, tired, and so very, _very_ , angry. His tears streamed endless down his face as he tried desperately to forget the day. He knew that sleep would not settle him, and it didn't.

Merlin had wept all night, and wept still when his bloodshot eyes saw the first rays of sunlight. Then, when his tears had all dried up, and he knew that he had duties to fulfill, Merlin forced himself out of bed. He had to wake Arthur.

Merlin pulled on his pants, pulled his belt in place, grabbed the closest shirt, and shoved his feet into his socks and boots. He left the handkerchief behind, forgotten. He went downstairs. He blinked in shock when he heard glass clatter, bloodshot eyes landing on Gaius.

"Oh my gods, Merlin," Gaius gasped, and Merlin blinked at him. His mentor's eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth. Merlin noticed that he was holding onto a wooden bowl. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Gaius had dropped the other. Merlin blinked for the third time when he felt a warm hand pull his chin up.

"Are you all right? Merlin, your eyes! Have you been crying all night?" Merlin pulled away, running one hand through his mop of black hair, looking away.

"…Easy enough fix," Merlin mumbled, mostly to himself. He half stumbled away, Gaius watching him with worried eyes as the warlock mumbled something under his breath. The physician's eyes widened at the acknowledgment of magic. When Merlin turned around he looked his normal self, but still worn to the bone. Gaius huffed.

"I don't know what you think you've _fixed_." Gaius hissed, pushing the bowl he held into his ward's hands, now full of morning porridge. He pushed Merlin down onto a stool, the man completely malleable. Merlin simply looked at his porridge with distaste. He wasn't hungry.

"You look like you've been drug by a horse! By _Arthur's_ horse no less!" Gaius continued. "Now eat, you still have time before you have to wake Arthur. And I expect you to tell me everything, Merlin. I'm _serious_. I had to lie in your behalf yesterday, of your _illness_ ; to the _king!_ Have you gone absolutely ma—?"

" _Perhaps_ ," Came Merlin's icy reply, the warlock slamming down his bowl, his food splattering. Gaius's arm hair stood on end. "Perhaps I am mad…going _insane_." Merlin ran his hands into his hair, the man bent over his food. "I don't know what I'm doing here… _What am I doing here_?" The warlock hissed, mostly to himself, soft, quiet. Gaius simply looked at him in shock, confused.

"Merlin—" Merlin shook his head once and stood, walking out on a very still Gaius, the physician's hand extended towards him.

* * *

Arthur hissed as his eyes were assaulted with blinding light. The prince cursed and flipped onto his stomach, burying his head of gold in his sleep warm pillow, cursing his manservant's very existence in that moment. He waited for Merlin's overly chipper attempt to wake him, clutching onto his duvet tightly just in case it was forcibly ripped from him.

The prince blinked after a minute or two when all he heard were the rustlings of curtains, and the sound of something that resembled that of his breakfast tray being _brought_ to him. Which was ridiculous considering Merlin would _never_ be that diligent, or thoughtful. It had to be _George_.

Arthur groaned long and hard, and sat up to see what was truly going on. The prince blinked when he found Merlin to be standing in front of him, _not_ George. His manservant turned away without making eye contact, leaving Arthur to stare at a tray full of food.

"Good morning, sire," Merlin told him simply, and Arthur watched as his clothes were actually brought to him and not thrown in his general direction. Arthur huffed and pulled his duvet away from his person, stretching his arms, his fingertips extended towards the coffered ceiling.

"Ah, I see you've finally figured it all out!" Arthur joked as he grabbed a roll, tearing a piece off with his teeth. "It only took you a year and a half!" Arthur looked at his servant expectantly, waiting for the typical eye roll, or huff. His smile turned into a frown when Merlin ignored him, his servant actually taking the time to find the prince's belt. He put down his roll.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked and got out of bed, stretching his limbs as he did so. "It's not your illness is it? How are you feelin—?"

"I'm fine." Merlin said, interrupting. "Just forget about yesterday, okay?" _He_ definitely was trying to. The prince's eyes narrowed at the servant's sharp tone, but he chose to ignore it.

"Erm…" Arthur mumbled and scratched at his head, his blond hair sticking out in spikes. "Gaius confirmed your illness to my father yesterday…said it was real bad." Merlin's hands half strangled Arthur's belt, blue eyes widening. "Said that your case was something special…and could be really deadly." Merlin's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Was Gaius talking about his magic like he was yesterday? He was 'deadly'? His magic?

Tears threatened to well in Merlin's eyes and he willed them away. He felt anger well in his heart…Gaius thought he was dangerous then? That his magic was uncontrollable? Did he want to control him like Kilgharrah did?

Something dangerous crossed its way through the warlock's mind: doubt, and loneliness.

He was alone.

Always had been alo—

" _Mer_ lin?" Arthur asked, annoyed, as he snapped his fingers in front of Merlin's blank face. Merlin looked at him. Arthur huffed. "I've been calling your name for quite some time now! Are you truly all right? I can't have you pass out on the field! Come now, we'll be late with all the dawdling you're doing!" Arthur brushed past his servant briskly, snatching his suffocated belt from the warlock's chilled hands as he went to his changing screen. Merlin sighed and went over to where Arthur's brilliant armor laid waiting.

* * *

Merlin watched the knights spar from the sidelines like he usually did. He watched as Arthur spun with his blade in hand, his men not nearly as graceful as he as they grunted and tried to dodge the prince' blow. Arthur was fatal in his footwork, in the way his blade became a third arm.

The warlock wondered briefly how Arthur's blade would pierce his heart when he discovered his secret. Would the blade sing like it did now? Would the prince wear the same smile? Laughing as he killed what his father hated the most? Merlin had to look away, fear bubbling in his heart—his magic.

Morgana's words rang in his head, the warlock shaking his head to forcibly dispel them. He was better _not_ knowing…He was better thinking that he and Arthur had a shot at actually becoming friends…that they _were_ friends. Now he had nothing. Nothing but the fear wedged deep within his heart. Kilgharrah had tried to kill him, Gaius would undoubtedly trouble him over his magic reveal, and Arthur was going to be the one to burn him to a crisp. And the hazy promise of Albion threatened to smother him.

How could he be the one to breech the twenty years of hatred in Camelot? How could he even survive such a task when he felt like a cow to slaughter? How the hell could he change someone as hardheaded as _Uther Pendragon's_ son? Merlin felt red-hot hatred flow through his veins. He felt his eyes flash molten gold.

"Arthur?!" Someone suddenly cried, horrified. Merlin whipped his head up so fast his neck cracked. Arthur lay on the ground, stunned. His very own blade was wedged deep into the ground by his head, a thin cut on his cheek. Merlin sucked in a sharp gasp when he could still feel his magic behind his eyes. Had he hurt Arthur?!

"Arthur! Are you all right? What happened?" Merlin cried and ran over to where a few knights were helping the shocked prince stand. Arthur blinked at Merlin, confused, and gently touched his stinging cheek with his gloved hand.

"I-I tripped, I think," Arthur told him, eyes squinting, the prince looking down at his sword. "My blade…"

"It _flew_ back at him!" Leon said, stepping forward. The knight's face was dark and Merlin almost flinched at his poisonous tone. "It was _magic_ , that's what that was!" Merlin felt sick to his very bones then. He really _had_ hurt Arthur, then. By accident, but he had still _hurt_ him.

"You must report this to your father," Leon continued, unknowing of Merlin's internal conflict. Arthur's jaw set, a muscle jumping. Merlin's heart fell as he saw the hatred of Uther come to life in his son's eyes. He _hated_ it. His magic _loathed_ it.

 _No, no!_ Merlin's magic seemed to cry, the warlock sucking in a sharp breath. "I-I'll go get a bandage," Merlin could barely manage to gasp before he sprinted from the scene, the warlock feeling the eyes of Arthur and his men watching him curiously.

When Merlin rounded the first corner he threw up. The suspicion of magic was declared so quickly. The change in the men was instantaneous…hatred. So much hate threatened to suffocate him, and Merlin felt like he was already lit on a pyre.

"…It'll only get worse," A soft voice murmured and Merlin scrambled to his feet, shocked, wiping his mouth hastily. Morgana stood before him, the lady dressed in her purple gown. Her hair was plaited, but her eyes bore the weight of his heart. "I saw what happened today…" Merlin didn't have to ask how when Morgana tapped her temple, her eyes sad.

"I-I screwed up," Merlin told her, half sobbing. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm, his eyes wild with panic. "I…I _hurt_ him. I could feel it in my eyes, and my hatred for his _father_ flowed to his son!" Merlin spat, angry at himself. He plopped down in the dirt, his back pressed against rough stone. Morgana sighed and sat with him, uncaring of her dress. Her green eyes were dark.

"Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this! I didn't want to hurt him! I caused him to _bleed_ …" Merlin muttered, his fingers tangled in his sweaty hair.

"They are not so different…Uther and Arthur, as I have said already." Morgana told Merlin as if it were the ultimate truth; which, to her, it was. "If your magic has reacted like so, why not trust it?" Merlin turned to look at her, shocked. She said it so _simply_.

Was it that simple? No.

"I _hurt_ someone, Morgana…My magic, something I have learned to _control_ , has physically attacked someone I am destined protect—"

"To _serve_ ," Morgana growled, reminding him of his place. Merlin shook his head nonetheless. "Besides, you told me yesterday to not fear my magic…Why should you? Why fear what you are?"

"I'm _dangerous_ , Morgana. What has happened was thoughtless evil!" _Evil_. Merlin wanted to throw up again.

"You're powerful, that's for sure," Morgana said, dismissive of his own self-worth. "Did you do that with a spell?" Merlin blinked at her.

"What? No! Not all magic requires a spell! That's not the _point_ —"

"I want to know," Morgana said, her eyes more lit than they had been in days. "Can you teach me such magic?" Merlin's mouth gaped like a fish. How could Morgana be so calm about this? Did she want to know how he _attacked_ Arthur? How could she look at him any other way than the monster he was?

Merlin shook his head and scrambled to his feet. Morgana stood herself, her face confused and worried. "I-I can't teach you anything—I am not one worthy of teaching another of magic!"

" _Mer_ lin—!" Merlin stumbled backwards when Morgana stepped towards him, his name falling from her lips as it did from Arthur's own.

"No, _no_. I-I can't help you." Merlin had tears in his eyes, and his voice cracked. "I can barely help myself…can't you see that? You've _seen_ it…" Morgana's eyes darkened, her voice wicked.

"All I know is that you have power that could topple the world, Merlin. I can feel it in you. Trust yourself— _your magic_. So you shed Pendragon blood today; small and minimal. Do you not think Arthur has deserved it for some time now? The way he treats you? The way Uther looked down on you? You have not been caught, and you struck our golden prince _silently_ ; even _you_ not knowing how…" Merlin wanted to leave, but he seemed glued to the spot, even when Morgana approached him, her green eyes enchanting as she continued.

"Imagine it, Merlin…a world without fear; a world where we can be _free_." Oh, Merlin wanted that. "Was such a small cut unjust?" Merlin thought it over, his blue eyes flicking back and forth…Maybe it wasn't. Morgana smiled encouragingly, herself thinking of how Arthur treated Merlin—worthless, useless, and _weak_. Merlin blinked in shock when he felt Morgana's fingers upon his jaw, the lady inching closer.

"You are not weak, Merlin…You are so strong, so powerful… _Teach me_. I want to help you, but I cannot if you do not tell me _how_." Merlin felt heat rising in his face as Morgana's eyes seemed to fall to his mouth, her fingers distracting as they tangled in his black locks. She was practically pressed up against him, one hand on his cheek, and one in his hair, soothing as it had when he was unconscious the day before. Morgana's green eyes searched Merlin's wet ones, the green shimmering gold.

"Teach me," She asked again; breathed. Merlin looked at her in awe, one unsure hand going to her waist. Morgana smiled sweetly at him. "We are the _same_ , Merlin—you and I. You feel that, can't you?" Merlin could. The warlock could hardly believe how _sane_ he felt with her in his arms; how his magic seemed to purr in his veins. He could even feel her own…poised, and as beautiful as the woman herself.

Merlin opened his mouth to confirm, but Kilgharrah's words came to him: _She is not like you! She is not your friend! She is no one's friend! She will be your downfall; the downfall of Albion—_

" _Yes_ ," Merlin told her honestly, interrupting Kilgharrah mentally _—_ rejecting him _—_ , his face burning. "I can feel that we are—" Merlin stopped, realizing how romantic the words sounded to his ears.

"Two sides of the same coin," Morgana continued for him, and Merlin stilled.

" _What_?" The warlock gasped, blue eyes wide. He felt his arm hair stand on end, and his magic roared in his veins. He felt powerful. Morgana gasped as if she sensed his charged magic, her eyes wide.

"We are destined to come together and bring the world back to magic, to create—"

"—Albion?" Merlin gasped, blue eyes wide, and Morgana's eyes narrowed at him in confusion.

"What is 'Albion'?" Morgana asked, but Merlin was far away, the man's eyes staring off into nothing. "Merlin?" Merlin blinked at her, a smile warping his features. He laughed as tears sprung to his eyes, the thought of getting help for Arthur far from his mind. The warlock practically crushed Morgana to his lithe chest in a hug, the air punched out of Morgana's lungs.

"Albion is all that we could ever want," Merlin told Morgana in a teary, happy, voice. "It is the Golden Age of magic…A place where we can be _free_!" Morgana's green eyes flicked back and forth in thought, processing the information; she clung to Merlin possessively.

"Then perhaps your magic reacted to Arthur the way it did because it has rejected him?"

"What?" Merlin asked and pulled away, looking at her strangely. "Why would it now—?"

"…Because you found me?" Morgana asked simply, as if the answer was. "You reveal yourself to me and everything changes? Your magic's reaction to Arthur? Think about it." Merlin shook his head, her words the very thoughts that he had been trying to avoid.

"That-that cannot be possible," Merlin said, shaking his head. His magic practically _sang_ for Arthur; or it _had_... "A-Arthur he _—"_

 _"_ _—Is a Pendragon._ " Morgana hissed, the name ringing in Merlin's ears. "The very ones who _hate_ us; will burn us; _you_!" Merlin sucked in a deep breath. That was a low blow, and Morgana knew it, but it served her point.

"Maybe he can change," Merlin tried to reason desperately, the warlock feeling his magic screaming the same. It still cried for the prince. Morgana about laughed, her mouth curling harshly.

"You really think that they can _change_?" Morgana tugged her flowing sleeves out of the way, about throwing her pale wrists into Merlin's hands. The bruises of harsh shackles had turned into light scars, the scaring the sins of Uther Pendragon and his murder of an innocent _—_ her maidservant, Guinevere's, father _._ Merlin gasped, the warlock thinking of how long ago it was since Morgana had been imprisoned in the dungeon for her challenging _—brave_ _—_ words. It had been nearly a month; maybe two. Merlin had thought her so strong then, and now her bravery was a scarring upon her alabaster skin; a _wound_.

"Do you see it now, Merlin?" Morgana whispered, her fingers curling into her palms, her hands trembling with Merlin's own. "Do you see what bravery rewards you in Camelot; in the eyes of a _Pendragon_? Do you think Arthur will be so gentle?" Merlin felt his throat constrict and his thoughts went back to when he had watched Arthur on the field not ten minutes earlier. The loathing he saw in the prince's blue eyes at the mention of sorcery...Merlin was scared of him.

"I don't know," Merlin lied, looking away. Morgana turned his head with two fingers, her voice sure, "You do. You _do_ , and you know things have to change, or _Albion_ will not come to pass...and you will die at the hand of the one you serve."

" _Oh gods_ ," Merlin murmured miserably, unable to look away anymore. Morgana's words made sense. _Damn_ him, did they make sense. But he didn't _want_ them to; he wanted to believe that at least one could change; that _Arthur_ could. His eyes begged when his heart could no longer, his head shaking. He grasped onto the pale hand on his cheek, pressing it closer. "I'm sorry...but I cannot bring myself to damn Arthur; not when there could be a _chance_. He is still young, Morgana. We could show him _—teach him._ "

"And yet you will not _teach me_?" Morgana's voice was like ice as she pulled away, stepping back. She looked at him as she would Uther, and Merlin winced. "Go. _Go_ show your prince what you really are, Merlin. Tell him what you have _done_." Tears started to race down her cheeks, her red lips sucking in a deep breath. "I guarantee your death if you do so. You will burn, and I will mourn over your ashes; over Albion." Merlin blinked back tears himself, nodding sharply.

"He can change, Morgana. I have seen it _—"_

 _"_ And when he spits in your face? Damns you? What will you do then, Merlin?" Morgana almost growled. She started to back away, stepping into the shadows cast by the castle. "Will you still cling to him? Look at him as if he were the sun, _Icarus_? Watch yourself, he will _burn_ you. So _perfect,_ he will sit upon a golden throne and watch as you fall." Merlin felt anger bubble within him as he watched Morgana walk away, the lady a walking ball of fury.

"They can change!" Merlin called after her, growing brave. "He is...He is my _friend_!" Morgana paused then, the woman's head turning slightly. Merlin gulped hard, waiting for her reaction. Morgana slowly turned her head towards him, her eyes wet and cold. They sent chills down Merlin's spine.

"For your sake _—_ for all our sakes _—_ I truly hope so." Morgana left then, leaving Merlin feeling lost and alone. Merlin sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes. Arthur was not a lost cause...he couldn't be. The warlock ran to get the bandage he had promised his prince, the man feeling nothing but loss and hopelessness as he did so. He was not Icarus as Morgana had said he was, for if Arthur was a lost cause, then he had already fallen the day he arrived in Camelot. He was already dead.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry guys! I meant to post this a few days ago, but I was distracted by my birthday! Yep, I'm officially 22...welp. Anyways, I hope you nejoyed the chapter! What did you think? :)**


	9. The Fall

When Merlin returned to the field he was met with chaos. The knights were bickering amongst each other, and the King was in a heated discussion with his son and Gaius alike. Uther looked ready to spit flame. Merlin gulped, starting to backtrack, fear bright upon his face. That is, until Arthur saw him.

" _Mer_ lin!" The prince spat, turning his way, his blue eyes stressed. Merlin froze where he stood. "Where the hell have you been you idiot? Don't you know there's a sorcerer out here? Come here!" Arthur strode over and took his servant by the arm, Merlin dropping the small jar of ointment he held in his hand; lost in the grass. The warlock blinked when he was thrown into the fire, Arthur jumping in where his father left off:

"That makes no sense, father! The Druids would never go as far as to infiltrate Camelot to target me! Besides they have always lived in peace! This must be a solo incident—!"

"You have too much trust, Arthur!" Uther argued, gray eyes like steel. "Look at what has happened today! These past few days! " Merlin watched as Arthur shifted on his feet, the prince growing weary of his father's hard-headedness. He felt hope bubble through his chest. Morgana was _wrong—_

"If they had wanted me dead, I would already be dead! Don't you see? This is a _warning_." Uther scoffed, and Merlin's heart dropped to his feet. The warlock stared down at his boots, eyes wide and unblinking.

He was trapped.

He was _scared_.

"Merlin— _Merlin_!" The warlock was suddenly jostled, the young man blinking up at Arthur's worried face. The prince' hand was wrapped around his arm again. "Are you even listening, you dolt? My father has asked you a question!" Merlin's eyes only widened, the man feeling small and vulnerable in the grip of his master.

 _Then perhaps your magic reacted to Arthur the way it did because it has rejected him?_

" _Well_?" Uther demanded, furious. Merlin looked at him, not knowing what he had been asked.

"I-I saw nothing?" Merlin guessed, meekly. Merlin wanted Arthur to let him go now. His magic was _hissing_ at him. It _hurt_. Uther practically growled at him, grabbing him by his tunic. Merlin met with hard eyes then, the warlock seeing only hate, and coldness. _Repulsion_. Uther's touch was much, much, worse.

"Father…!" Arthur gasped, shocked, blue eyes wide. He gripped Merlin's arm again, testing his father's hold. Uther held on, like a snake coiled around its prey. Arthur tried words again. "Please release him, he has done nothing wrong!" Uther ignored his son, only pulling Merlin closer. Everyone held their breath, the field dead silent.

"You are the one person that is with my son constantly," Uther hissed, "…yet you know nothing, saw _nothing_?" Merlin gulped, his eyes shifting back and forth between Uther's own. "You have been at the center of my suspicions these last two incidents…First with the Lady Morgana, and now my _son_? _What are you playing at_?"

Uther pushed Merlin away, the servant failing to catch himself as he fell to the wet grass below, eyes equally wet. Gaius and Arthur both went to help him up. Uther grabbed Arthur before the prince's knees had even started to bend, the King pulling him close to his side. Arthur looked down at Merlin pitifully, the servant not needing to turn around to know how his blue eyes bore into his drooped shoulders. It was _humiliating_.

"Merlin…" Gaius murmured, looking at his ward worriedly. Merlin made no move, only listened to the fuming King behind him.

"What use are you to me—to my son? Get out of my sight." Merlin winced at the words, like a whip. His fists gripped the earth below him, his rage boiling in his veins, flowing down his face.

"F-father…" "Your highness…" Merlin heard both Arthur and Gaius say alike, their voices sympathetic. He hated it. He hated _so much_. Tears of rage raced down his face, the warlock's fingers twisting themselves into the earth. He hated Uther Pendragon _so much_.

Merlin bolted for it, the servant fleeing with everything he had. Everyone watched him leave with heavy eyes, Gaius wanting to follow but knowing he couldn't. Arthur pushed himself away from his father, watching Merlin's form grow smaller as he ran. The prince looked at his father bitterly, shaking his head in shame.

"Why did you do that?" Arthur hissed. "Merlin did nothing wrong. He didn't look very well!"

" _Silence_!" Uther snapped, and Arthur clenched his jaw shut, head bowed. "Enough of this _illness_ …What use is a sick servant anyways? What use can he be to you—to our kingdom? He is just a pathetic anemic, Arthur. Do not waste your breath. You will be assigned another servant immediately. Leon," Leon immediately stepped forward, head bowed as the prince's own.

"Yes, sire?"

"I want at least two guards with my son at all times. I trust your judgement."

"What?" Arthur asked, head whipping up. "I do not need to be swaddled; I can figh—!"

"What mess is going on here?" Morgana's voice asked suddenly before Uther had the chance to argue further. The men looked to find the lady making her way over to them, her handmaiden following closely behind.

"Morgana go back to your rooms." Uther told her simply, the king's eyes looking around restlessly. "Arthur has been attacked!" Morgana faked fear, the lady's hand going up to her mouth. Gwen gasped too, her reaction much more real. Morgana watched her reaction from the corner of one green eye. It was no secret to the Lady how her handmaiden felt for Camelot's golden prince. She hoped it would be of use one day. If anything though, it was rather amusing.

"How have you been attacked?" Morgana asked, turning to Arthur. Uther's upper lip twitched at his ignored order. "I see nothing but a scratch upon your cheek. Here." The seer extended one sleeved arm, a bottle of ointment in her hand. Arthur blinked at it for a second before taking it.

"Thank you…but how did you know?" Arthur's eyes narrowed bit. Morgana's nose flared.

"Merlin dropped it, actually." The seer spat like venom, looking at no one in particular. "I saw him running this way a little while ago with something in his hand; _that_. Where is he anyway? Off scrubbing polished metal? My, my, Arthur…Are you planning to _blind_ your enemies now?" Gwen looked at Morgana curiously, alarmed. Arthur's face grew red, the prince practically huffing. Uther looked no better. Morgana didn't care, the beauty standing in front of fuming dragons utterly indifferent.

"Whatever use he had in this kingdom is over!" Uther spat before Arthur could say anything, ignoring what Morgana had said in Merlin's defense. "The man has put my _ward_ , and now my son— _heir_ —, in dangerous situations, and I have every right to be suspicious of him!" The air grew thick, everyone gone deathly still. Arthur looked at his father as if he were mad, his blue eyes wide. Morgana about choked on her tongue. Her dreams were becoming reality _within_ days. The seer glanced at Gaius, the man looking ready to faint.

"Y-you seriously can't be thinking that _Merlin_ —"

"I _do_ ," Uther said, interrupting his son. The king looked past his pale heir to Leon. "You know what must be done. If there is any suspicion, there is only one man who would know for sure." Leon's eyes widened and he gulped. He nodded, his curly hair bobbing once. Gaius was practically gray, still as a statue.

"Aredian, my lord?" Leon murmured like it was a curse. Arthur looked at his father in confusion. Morgana, however, looked truly sick. Everything in her was screaming with fear. She had never heard the name, but it tasted of fear. She could already smell the smoke…the _flesh_. The seer grabbed Uther's chain-mailed arm, terror in her heart. Uther pulled his arm away, his crowned head signifying Merlin's doom with a nod.

"I want him here within the next few days." Uther growled out. Leon bowed once more before jogging off to please his king's wishes. Arthur was still horribly confused, unsure why everyone looked so frightened.

"Who?" Arthur asked his father.

"The witch finder," Uther told him as if he were a simpleton. Arthur's eyes grew wider than they had before. The king nodded towards the guards, the men coming forward immediately. Morgana looked caged, the beauty whipping her head back and forth between the two men. She was ready to fight—for _Merlin_.

"You can't be serious! Uther!" Morgana practically yelled, stepping forward. She shoved one guard back, the man stumbling a bit, wide-eyed. Everyone gasped in surprise, though Arthur remained rather stupefied; like stone. Morgana pushed the other guard, unafraid. "Merlin has done so much for this kingdom! You can't possibly suspect him of this! Your fears will be the death of you—of this _kingdom_ —!"

" _Enough_!" Uther growled and grabbed his ward by one pale wrist, pulling her to him as he did Merlin before her. "You know _nothing_ of ruling a kingdom! Remember what happened the last time you dared insult me, _girl_. Your flesh is much too soft for manacles; I'd imagine it still bears their mark. Would you like another one?" Morgana glowered beneath the ebony of her hair. Arthur watched completely useless, horrified. Guinevere covered her mouth with both hands, tears in her eyes. Gaius was nowhere to be found.

"I would rather die than watch you murder another innocent!" Morgana spat up at him, enraged. "Merlin has done no wrong! You know thi— _ah_!" She was cut off when Uther's grip tightened, his eyes a storm. Her gasp of pain, and Guinevere's sharp cry, snapped Arthur from his trance.

"Stop this!" The prince demanded and pulled Morgana from his father's hold. He placed her behind him, wide-eyed with denial and terror. His hand almost went to his sword before he realized who stood before him. To his dismay, Uther saw his hand movement. Morgana's eyes widened, the seer looking up at Arthur terribly surprised.

Would he do it? Could he possibly?

Before anyone could blink Arthur was on his knees, his father's dagger pressed against his throat. The blade was not pressed hard enough to harm, but it was warning enough. Morgana simply gawked down at the prince, irritated more by Guinevere's scream of horror. Arthur's eyes were like saucers, unsure and naïve.

" _Never try that again_ ," Uther hissed. Arthur nodded the best he could before his father pulled him to his feet. "Find the boy and put him in the dungeons." The king ordered the guards without looking away from his son. Arthur gulped. Uther then turned his eyes towards Morgana. The seer lifted her chin, her eyes as defiant as ever.

"Lock her in her rooms." Before she could react, Morgana's arms were grabbed by both guards, already starting to tow her away.

"Is that _all_?" Morgana yelled at him, fighting the best she could. "You pig! I hate you! I _hate_ you—!" Something the like of pain flashed across Uther's face and he went utterly still, watching as Morgana cursed his very existence, tears streaming down her face. Guinevere followed after her thrashing lady, her eyes full of teary determination.

Uther turned to his son, shocked to find him gone. He was forced to stand in the aftermath of his own madness, the king looking put-out and angry at everything.

* * *

Merlin slammed the door to his room, his eyes flashing gold. He tore at anything he could reach, papers and other objects crashing like a hurricane. He was _humiliated_. He was _furious_. How dare they do this to him? Who did they think they were? _Pendragons_ , Morgana's voice came to him. Merlin outright growled, eyes flashing nearly red with fury. The furniture began to tremble with him, the man unable to control his pain.

Everything was going to hell. It was happening so _quickly_. Destiny; _fate_. They could all kiss his ass. If this was what the Fates had in mind, Merlin had another. The warlock could already feel the smoke smother him. He could see Uther's eyes light up with joy as he watched his son's _manservant_ burn. Ex-manservant, Merlin reminded himself bitterly. _Fine_.

Merlin tore a worn leather sack out from under his bed, stuffing his things hazardously in it. He could hear Kilgharrah rage in his head, the dragon's calls pitiful. It only made Merlin angrier. With a flash of gold Kilgharrah's cries choked off with a horrid sound. All that remained were whimpers. Merlin's eyes burned with tears but he refused to let them fall, promising to never shed another tear for a Pendragon again.

He was beginning to see that Morgana was right. _Pendragons_ couldn't be reasoned with. Arthur did nothing. Said _nothing_. Why had he gave so much of himself for someone who cared so little about anything else other than their own comforts? It had been right under his nose for years, but he had denied it with all his heart. Arthur had seemed so wonderful...so different than his father. He wanted to help him. He wanted _Albion_.

Merlin gnashed his teeth before throwing down his knapsack with a growl. Albion was here; still offered to him. If Arthur wasn't the answer, Morgana was. She had said so. If he listened to her, Albion would come to pass. The warlock slowly sat down on his bed, his blue eyes dark. He could not leave. Albion would come to pass if it came in blood...Uther Pendragon's _blood_ ; with...Merlin's eyes fill with damned tears, his eyes horrible. " _Arthur Pendragon's_."

* * *

 **A/N: Cheese and crackers. Jeez. This took FOREVER for me to get out. I am so sorry this took so long...Ugh. I hate when I do this. I hope this makes more sense to you guys than it does me. My brain hates me... :( I literally just want bamf!Merlin already...soon. soooon.**


	10. Now We Are Free

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I pray 2017 treats you all well!**

 **I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE LEFT THIS FOR SO LONG! I hope this long chapter helps! Also BAMF!Merlin! Soo...this is definitely NOT the video that I made a few years ago. However, there have been two wonderful people who have written it EXACTLY the way the video did! If you look up this title they should pull up along with mine! Please read/shower them with love! :D This is officially a monster on its own..However, MANY parts will still remain the same, only the dots that lead them there will change. ;) I hope you enjoy it! Whatever mistakes are made are mine...Leave me a comment? :)**

* * *

Morgana pounded against her door, wild and teary-eyed. "Let me out! You have to let me out! You _bastards_ —!" The guards who had barred her in ignored her pleas. " _You mind-less cowards_!" Morgana roared when their footsteps started to fade away into the distance. She slapped her palm, hard, on the oak. She allowed a small sob to escape her throat, sliding down the door, hopeless. The seer wrapped her arms around her knees, bringing them close.

Morgana looked a mess, her once braided hair now a tousled matt, ebony strands framing her face. Her eyes held deep resentment in them, and her green eyes flickered back and forth listlessly, her mind trying to come up with a plan. She was like a caged animal. She felt so useless and hated herself for it. There was nothing she could do. Nothing that could save Merlin—the door knob jostled suddenly, Guinevere's voicing resonating behind it, soft and scared. "My Lady _?_ Morgana? Are you okay?!" Her voice sounded as wrecked as Morgana felt.

"Oh, Gwen!" Morgana cried, standing up in a flurry. She tried to open the door to no avail, tugging with both hands. She let out another small sob, her eyes glowing weakly.

"I cannot open it, my Lady! It's been locked!" Gwen's voice said sadly, panic-ridden. "This is so terrible! Poor Merlin! Do you think the King truly thinks him guilty? Morgana, I'm frightened!" Morgana felt acid in her throat, the woman wanting either to throw up, or pass out. Then a thought struck her.

"Gwen, you have to warn Merlin! Oh, _please._ " Morgana begged her hand-maiden helplessly. She struck the door again, the gold of her eyes brightening. Her tears turned to gold. "Uther will kill him! Please…Oh gods, Gwen! You must go! _Go_!" Guinevere gasped wetly, and the sudden swiftness of her feet gave her lady a small hope. However, it may be already too late. If Merlin had been imprisoned already…" _Please_ …" Morgana begged silently, to anyone who would hear her. She pressed her forehead against her cage and tried futilely not to weep.

* * *

The first one to get to Merlin was Gaius. The physician tore into Merlin's room unannounced, his eyes red with fear. The warlock knew immediately, his face paling into a horrid hue. His anger seemed to be snuffed by fear. He was frozen on his cot whilst Gaius snatched the knapsack he had been stuffing not ten minutes ago. Gaius froze only for a second when he felt its weight.

"You should've left the second you left the field!" Gaius told his ward miserably, anger laced in his voice. Merlin could tell it wasn't towards him.

"He'll follow me." Merlin said rather calmly, darkly, as he got up. Gaius' eyes welled up and his hands came up to hover over Merlin's haggard face, as if wanting to comfort him. Merlin pulled away without any trace of emotion, already starting to head towards the door. He left his bag behind, the weight of it sure to tear him apart.

Merlin paused only for a second before stepping out of the room and making a run for it. In both of their hearts they both knew that this was undoubtedly the end. Merlin's time in Camelot was decidedly over, by both Uther Pendragon and fate, and no words could be said to stop it.

" _Run_ , Merlin!" Gaius hissed angrily into the air, his anger directed at Uther Pendragon. Uther had taken everything from him before. Now he had taken his _son_. Gaius looked around his ward's room heavy-hearted; Merlin's bag a heavier weight. The physician sat for what felt a long time before the sounds of boots reached his ear. His head whipped up and eyes widened at the sight of a panting prince Arthur, hair spiking up in different directions.

" _Merlin_ —!" Arthur's voice all but yelled. His blue eyes were wild as they searched his ex-servant's room, hoping to find a shock of black hair. "Where has he gone?" Arthur demanded. Gaius's eyes were furious. He threw Merlin's bag at him, Arthur avoiding it easily.

"Why?!" Gaius screeched. "So you can give him to your fathe—?" Arthur shook his head, the prince clasping Gaius by the shoulders.

"No, no! My father is blind! Gaius, where is he?" Gaius blinked at the prince in disbelief, unable to answer. Arthur's eyes suddenly widened in realization, the blue flickering back and forth. "He hasn't… _couldn't_." Arthur all but whispered, looking back at Merlin's bag and then back at Gaius. "What did you tell him?"

"What I had to," Gaius said wetly, his eyes full of a rage Arthur had never seen. He released him and took a few steps back, eyes full of fear.

"He is…He's _running_." Arthur's voice was full of disbelief and worry. Gaius nodded simply.

"What else could you ask of him? What choice was there?" Gaius challenged.

" _There is always another choice_!" Arthur snapped. The prince pressed one hand to his forehead and spun on his heel. He looked lost. "How long ago was it he left? Do you know where he's going? Ealdor—home?"

"I haven't the slightest," Gaius said sadly. "Camelot _was_ his home."

"He must still be close." Arthur whispered mostly to himself, striding towards the door.

"What will you do? Will you help him?" Gaius asked, voice sharp. Arthur paused, shoulders tensed.

"If I can," Arthur told Gaius honestly before rushing out the door.

* * *

Merlin ducked into an alcove as he heard the rushing of feet. He closed his eyes as a sweep of fear rushed him. It was not his own. It was Morgana. Her fear reached him through his magic—through a bond he had not realized even existed. He felt hatred bubbling deep within his soul. _Damn them!_ The warlock took a deep breath and pushed a wave of what he hoped to be _calm_ back at Morgana despite his own rage. When he did not receive an answer, he grew even more worried. Morgana's magic felt of death. Her fear caused him to become rash.

When Merlin heard the next set of feet, he jumped into their path, unfazed. " _Swefnu_ ," He hissed with a flash of gold. Three guards fell before his feet. The warlock stepped over them easily. He let his eyes glow freely. Merlin grinned when he saw fear frozen on unconscious faces. Let them be afraid. What did he care anymore? What did it matter? He felt only angrier at the fact it wasn't Uther's face that was terror-stricken…Or Arthur's.

"Morgana?" Merlin whispered, his blue eyes wide. He pressed his hand against strong oak. Morgana's fear spiked dangerously behind it.

" _Merlin_?" A sad, small, voice, replied, and Merlin let out his held breath. He half smiled in relief.

"I'm coming," Merlin promised and grabbed the doorknob. With a flash of gold the door unlocked and the warlock rushed inside. Morgana rushed him, the lady pushing him flat against the door and closing it. Merlin held her as she wept into his neck.

"Oh, Merlin! I was so scared!" Morgana cried, her shaking hands gripping his shirt, terrified. "I kept seeing your face in agony! I see it still! Uther has called upon your death— _the witch hunter_! You must leave!"

"You were right! You were so right! I'm sorry!" Merlin told her miserably, pressing his cheek on her head. "I won't let them hurt you anymore. I promise!"

"Where will we go?" Morgana asked, her voice meeker than anything Merlin had heard come from the lady before. It was not right. It did not suit her. Not the Lady Morgana.

"Anywhere," Merlin told her. "Anywhere you'd like. I can teach you so much, Morgana. When the time is right, we will return." The warlock's eyes flashed with darkness at the thought. He did not want to leave. He did not want to leave the fate of Albion in the hands of _Pendragons_.

"When the time is right for what?" Morgana hissed and pushed herself out of his hold. "You want us to run like _cowards_! _They_ are the ones that should run!" Morgana's eyes glowed and a vase next to her bed shattered. The witch jumped and covered her face, still unsure of her powers—of herself. Merlin sighed to himself, his reasoning correct.

"They should, and they _will._ " Merlin agreed softly, his eyes tender. He went to her, his fingertips brushing shaking arms. "You are not ready. You are scared still. Don't be afraid."

"You could bring fire from the heavens, if you wished." Morgana said icily, her green eyes piercing. "Why don't you? _Burn it down_." Merlin shivered at the words. They rang true. He could do it so easily. It would take only the wave of his hand. His magic soared in response to her words. It sang for _her._

"I could." Merlin told her, nodding. "As I could have killed the guards outside."

"You _didn't_?" Morgana asked and Merlin blinked at her.

"Senseless deaths are not a wish of mine." Merlin said sharply. "I have killed so many, Morgana. I have killed in the name of Pendragon. The next blood I spill will _be_ Pendragon." Morgana looked at him calculatingly.

"You will?" She asked, her voice barely a huff of air. "You'll kill the one you once served? Arthur?" Merlin gulped but nodded.

"I will do anything for Albion." Merlin said dutifully. "He is no longer my destiny. He no longer holds anything over me…He has damned me. I will damn him." The warlock slowly brushed an ebony tendril from Morgana's face, his slim fingers tucking it behind one ear. Morgana's face turned a deep pink, her green eyes wide. Merlin smiled softly, something wonderful fluttering within his chest along with sharp pain.

 _ **No! No! No, no, no, no! Stop!**_

Kilgharrah's distress roared through his blood—their bond. It hurt. It hurt Merlin so much. Yet, he refused to show it. The warlock knew what denying their bond meant: Kilgharrah would eventually die. His denial would run deep, his bitterness turning into a disease. Merlin refused to acknowledge the beast in any way. He would die alone, and Merlin would be free of him—of his _lies._

 _ **Merlin! Albion! Arthu—!**_

Instead of heading the dragon's call, Merlin clasped Morgana's hand. Kilgharrah's voice, and their connection, was put to an end the minute their skin touched. Merlin saw, in clarity, his destiny for the first time in over a year. He felt like he was in control for the first time in his life. It was exhilarating. His smile was radiant as he looked at Morgana. The seer's answering smile was one of worry and hope.

Merlin's joy was cut short when his magic flared uncomfortably under his skin. It was a warning. They had stalled too long. Morgana's eyes grew wide at the sound of approaching footsteps. She gripped Merlin's arm, half pulling him away from the door. Merlin stood his ground, his eyes dark with enmity.

He was done with running.

He would not run.

" _Merli_ —!"

" _They will not harm you anymore_ ," Merlin told Morgana simply, reminding her. _Promised._ His grip on her hand was as steel. His eyes glowed brightly. The seer's hand was shaking but she nodded. The look in Merlin's eyes thrilled her—the gold, the darkness. She trusted him. She would trust this Merlin with her life. Her faith was put to the test the very second Merlin opened her door, their hands still entwined.

Merlin held nothing back.

He let his magic free.

He was glorious.

A wave of pure light seemed to burst through his chest. His free hand was extended before him, ancient words spilling from his lips. Men fell before his feet like flies. They fell silently, Merlin quicker than their lungs. He was beautiful in his power. Morgana's eyes were like mirrors as they revealed the warlock in all his unchained glory.

 _Emrys!_

Her eyes burned with tears at the power of it. Their linked hands glowed, their connection blossoming. Morgana could feel his power course through her entire body. She felt renewed. She felt _powerful._

* * *

Arthur about fell on his knees when a powerful _wave_ knocked into him. The prince gasped harshly and had to catch himself. His blood sizzled as if it had been caught on fire. It was magic. It was undeniably _magic._ Arthur's eyes darkened with hatred. Unafraid, he ran down the corridor. He could _feel_ it. It felt familiar somehow, though Arthur did not know why. What he did not expect, was to run into Guinevere. The servant knocked into him, her eyes widening at the sight of him. He grabbed her by the arms.

"Did you feel that?" Arthur demanded.

"S-sire!" Guinevere cried. Her eyes looked confused and scared. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't feel that just now? That _power_?" Guinevere looked frightened but she shook her head.

"I-I felt nothing…" Arthur's eyes widened and he let her go. His face was one of confusion. He had felt it vibrate through his bones. Was he the only one? How could that be?! He was determined to have answers. "Have you seen Merlin?" Arthur asked instead. Guinevere's eyes only grew wider.

"I-I was hoping to find him myself." The servant said softly. "Has the King taken him to the dungeons already?" Guinevere's eyes sparkled with tears. She did not want to fail her Lady—her _friends_.

"Merlin is running," Arthur told her, his eyes calculating. Guinevere seemed to turn to stone, her eyes clearly unbelieving.

"…Where would he go? Where could he—Arthur!" Guinevere called when Arthur ran past her, racing down the hall. He could still feel what he felt before, though it was faint. Arthur's heart seemed to beat faster than what he legs could carry him. He could not run fast enough. He was left behind in the dark. He had no answers to give. He felt cheated and somehow betrayed.

If Merlin was not guilty, why would he run? Could it be…? Could Merlin truly be the one who attacked him? Was there no loyalty to be had? Could Merlin have magic? Arthur gnashed his teeth violently. He ran faster. He skidded to a halt when he turned another corner, the sight before him letting his blood run cold.

More than six guards lay scattered upon the floor, their faces frozen with what only Arthur could describe as fear upon their ashen faces. Arthur ran to the closest and pressed a few fingers to the man's jugular. He was alive. In fact, his heart beat seemed faster than the prince's own. Arthur looked around, his brain seeming to catch up with his body. He knelt near the Lady Morgana's room, the door opened uncaringly.

Screaming for help, the prince pushed open Morgana's door, terrified when his fears came true. Morgana was gone. Morgana and Merlin were both gone. They had left Camelot. Arthur yelled again, this time no actual words coming out. The sound was one of betrayal and pain.

* * *

Merlin winced and paused, the gold of his eyes completely gone. The warlock spared a quick glance back at the castle he had called home for a little over two years.

For a quick second his magic _cursed_ him. He felt sick.

Morgana tugged on his hand and he looked at her. The lady had wisely pulled the veil of her purple dress over her head, shielding her beauty from sight. They both knew they could not turn back now. Merlin squeezed Morgana's fingers with a smile. He let her pull him into the business of Camelot's markets, the two disappearing within a sea of people.

The next time they returned, Camelot would _burn_.


End file.
